


Simple Moments

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles loves the simple moments, the moments when it’s just him and Derek.





	Simple Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts).



It was the simple things that Stiles loved the most, little kisses, tender touches, simple moments—the times when it was just him and Derek; just the two of them.

He loved the moments like this one: he was lying on the couch with Derek, resting his head on the man’s stomach and sinking into the comfort of his warmth. He felt his body rise and fall with Derek’s calm breaths. He let his mind drift away as he was lulled by the rhythm of Derek’s tender touch as the man absentmindedly ran his fingers through Stiles’ unkempt hair and gently massaged his head.

He laid still and listened to the sound of falling rain strike the roof, coursing water rolling through the gutter, and splashing on the ground. They watched the glistening rivulets of water stream down the glass, lit by the dull glow of daylight. The sky was full of rolling grey clouds.

He drew in deep breaths, soothed by the sweet petrichor that filled the air and Derek’s familiar musk.

He curled into Derek’s warmth, nuzzling his face into the man’s shirt with a quiet moan.

Derek chuckled, jostling Stiles slightly. He let his hand fall still, cupping the back of Stiles’ head.

“You okay?” Derek whispered, craning his neck to look at Stiles.

Stiles shifted, lifting his head and resting his chin on Derek’s chest as he looked up at the man with dreamy eyes. A sweet smile played across his lips as he met Derek’s gaze

Derek couldn’t help but smile back. He brushed the backs of his fingers across Stiles’ soft, mole-speckled cheek.

Stiles instinctively turned his face towards Derek’s touch. His soft lips brushed against Derek’s fingers slender, pressing a faint kiss against his skin.

Derek let out a low chuckle. He leant forward and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead.

Stiles scrunched up his face with joy, an expression that always made Derek’s heart flutter. He couldn’t help but laugh.

A soft pink blush coloured his cheeks as Stiles hid his face in Derek’s Henley, bashful. His shoulders shook slightly as he giggled.

“You know, I never get used to it,” Derek said quietly.

“Never get used to what?” Stiles asked, his voice muffled by Derek’s shirt.

“How happy you make me, just by being here with me,” Derek said dreamily. “I love your smile, your laugh, everything.”

“Well you’d better get used to it,” Stiles mumbled, “because I’m not going anywhere.”

Derek smiled, lacing his fingers through Stiles’ soft hair and letting his head fall back against the arm rest of the couch as they listened to the falling rain.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
